Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to an improvement in a temperature sensing means wherein a sensing element is carried by a probe and is electrically connected to an electrical plug through electrical connectors carried within a flexible cable, the improvement comprising first and second moisture sealing joints formed between the cable and the probe and between the cable and the electrical plug, an electrically insulative medium extending from an outer surface of and into the plug to prevent short circuiting of electrical conductors therein, and sealing means carried within the plug providing a moisture seal between the electrically insulative medium and the electrical plug.
The present invention pertains to a temperature sensing means and more particularly to a temperature sensing means wherein elements of the sensing means are moisture sealed to prevent environmental moisture leakage.
The temperature sensing means of the present invention is particularly useful in microwave oven applications. In many microwave oven applications, an electrical temperature sensor is inserted into a material to be cooked to monitor its temperature and thus the degree to which the material is cooked. After use, the temperature sensing means needs to be washed and cleaned and preferably by usual household techniques; for example by a dishwasher. This leads to the problem of preventing moisture leakage to the internal workings of the sensor to prevent damage to the electrical elements of the sensor.